


Cold Hand, Warm Heart

by leftennant



Series: Road Trip of Champions [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smuff, fooling around in public, sex tropes meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a kink for messing around in public, and Darcy is more than open to indulging it.  Based on the tumblr prompt from Brightki for the sex trope meme number 13: "Anything involving the secretive brushing of fingertips against inner thighs in public spaces.  Double points for it being the metal hand! ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hand, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brightki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/gifts).



> Soooooo. I might have written some smut. I know what you are all thinking. Lefty writing smut for a sex trope prompt? Scandalous! Who would have expected that? I'm usually so totally demure, and chaste. *clears throat* Anyway, Brightki, you owe me double points. ;D Woo!!!!
> 
> **********************************************************************

Darcy gave an involuntary twitch as cold, metal fingers traced over the curve of her knee. She glanced over at Bucky, but he still appeared to be focused on the TV across the room. It might have been innocent. There was a small possibility that he just wanted to rest his hand on her knee under the blanket he’d casually tossed over both of them after they got settled on the couch.

Except she knew him well enough by now to know that wasn’t the case. This was far from the first time he’d gotten a little frisky with her under the cuddly knit blanket in the common room while other people were around. In fact, Darcy was discovering that her new boyfriend had a serious kink for it. She’d be lying if she said she minded, though. The truth was that Darcy kind of had a serious kink for it too. Which is why she agreed to watch the first night of Shark Week down in the common room instead of alone with Bucky at her place.

They’d gotten there early so that they could get a choice spot prior to everyone else arriving. Steve and Natasha ended up on the couch with Vision on the opposite side, Clint was perched on a stool near the kitchen island, Sam had one of the two arm chairs, and Wanda was in the other. Darcy was snuggled into the arm of the loveseat. Her legs, bare except for a small pair of sleep shorts, were draped over Bucky’s lap. For a while he behaved himself. In fact, nearly twenty-five minutes had passed with him being the absolute epitome of a model boyfriend, so she was pretty much completely unshocked when his good behavior finally went up in smoke right around the time they’d hit their fourth commercial. 

Anticipation began swirling in her belly the very moment she felt his hand start to move. Apparently, Bucky decided tonight was going to be a slow build kind of thing. The feel of his fingers curling against her knee was a barely there kind of thing, just enough pressure that Darcy couldn’t ignore it. She dropped her hand down on his arm, giving it a small squeeze. To everyone else in the room it just looked like a gesture of affection, but to Bucky it was a silent signal from her to him. They both knew it meant permission granted, do your worst. His fingers stilled briefly, palm resting on her kneecap. Then it skated a few inches further up her leg.

Darcy fought down a shiver. She could have said it was due to the chilly vibranium plates on the warm skin of her leg, but she would have been lying. Of course, Bucky felt the little tremor run through her body, and glanced over at her with innocent concern.

“You cold?” he asked.

She pretended to be more interested in the show than his question. “No. I’m good. Just watching the sharks.”

“Yeah, me too. Who knew there were so many, right? Look at that one. You ever heard of a lemon shark before Stevie?”

Steve looked over at him and shook his head. “Not until now.”

“What about you, Darce? Did you know there were lemon sharks before now?”

She had to hand it to Bucky, he had one of the best poker faces she’d ever seen. Especially since his hand had started traveling again around the time he brought up the lemon sharks. It was now slowly coasting up her thigh, and despite that fact, he could have taken the expression on his face straight into church.

“It’s not the first time they’ve been on Shark Week,” she replied.

“Huh. How about that.” Bucky turned his face back to the television like nothing was up. 

She went back to watching as well. The scene changed, and the narrator started droning on about tiger sharks. Seconds later Bucky eyes slid Darcy’s way again, tiny smirk turning up the corner of his mouth. 

“Do you think they growl?” he teased.

“No vocal chords,” she reminded him, refusing to look at him. 

“That’s right,” Bucky said, nodding slowly. “Seems funny, though. Calling it a tiger shark if it doesn’t even growl.”

“It’s because of the stripes.” She tugged a throw pillow into her arms, snuggling it against her chest, and also giving him more cover beneath the blanket.

“Right. I should’ve figured that.” His fingers stretched all the way down into the inside of her thigh, and back up, mimicking a swath of imaginary stripes. “Gonna growl at me, Spot?” he said under his breath.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, James,” Darcy replied just as quietly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m really busy watching this.”

“Oh. I see.” Bucky nodded. “Don’t let interrupt you then.”

He rolled his shoulders under the thin t-shirt he was wearing, hand skimming further up her leg in the process. Now his pinky was resting just below the hem of her shorts. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, and shifting further down onto the couch. The movement got his hand _under_ her shorts and let her move her legs further apart at the same time. Darcy considered it a brilliant idea on her part. Subtle, yet incredibly effective. 

“You hungry?” he inquired, turning his wrist so he could cup her through the sheer lace of her underwear.

“Nope. Are you? I could go get us some popcorn.”

“Nah. I’m fine.” He looked at her for a moment. “Thirsty?”

“Nuh-uh.” Darcy shook her head. “Not right now.”

“Alright. Well, just me know if you want something,” he replied, crooking his index finger so it traced over her through the damp fabric. “I’ll make sure you get it.”

“You’re sweet,” she said.

“Am I?” Bucky slipped two fingers under the edge of her underwear, rolling them over her clit, and Darcy struggled to keep her breathing even. 

“Yep.”

He leaned over her, acting like he was merely kissing her forehead in response to her comment, and whispered, “How far are you gonna let me go here, Spot? Because I know how far I want to go, but it’s up to you.”

She swallowed, eyes closing for a moment as his fingers continued teasing her. “I… I’m not sure.”

“You need a minute? Or you want to take this somewhere else?”

“Somewhere else.”

Bucky gave her an almost imperceptible nod. “I’ll take a walk then.”

“Okay. Am I coming to find you?”

“Don’t worry, doll. You just head back to your place in a couple minutes, and I’ll do the rest.”

There was something in his words that sent thrills all over Darcy’s skin. She knew full well that whatever his plan was, they weren’t making it back to either of their apartments. Five minutes later Darcy was walking down an empty hallway when arms grabbed her from behind, and hauled her into a supply closet. The moment the door clicked shut behind them, Bucky’s lips were on her neck, and his hands tugging her shorts down her legs so he could get his fingers on her without anything in the way. She gasped at the contact, hips grinding back against the growing bulge in his jeans hard enough to make him groan.

“Godammit, gorgeous, you’re driving me crazy,” he rasped. “Keep that up, and you’ll be getting more than just my hand.”

“Yeah, I’m fine with that,” she told him, hips rolling helplessly in response to his fingers working between her legs.

“You sure?” There was a desperate edge to his voice that had Darcy biting her lip with need.

“Bucky, you’ve got my half my clothes off in a random closet, and I haven’t protested once. I’m gonna say that means I’d be cool with more.”

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

He walked her a few steps closer the wall. Then Darcy could hear the sound of a zip before he nudged her legs apart with his own. She braced her hands on the flat surface, and leaned forward to give him more leverage.

“You’re something else, Darce,” Bucky murmured, and she could feel him positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. 

She whimpered, the sound turning into a low moan as he pushed into her until they were completely joined. Bucky exhaled shakily, warm breath on the back of her neck, then turned head towards him with his free hand so he could cover her mouth with his own. He began to thrust as he kissed her. Each stroke was forceful enough to rock Darcy up onto her toes, and she arched into them, finding that perfect angle that kept her right on the edge of just enough and too much.

It was hot, frantic, and everything Darcy wanted. When Bucky brought his fingers back down to rub over her clit again, her legs started to tremble with her impending release. 

“Bucky...”

“I’m right here, doll.”

His metal fingertips picked up their pace, drawing rapid circles over her clit. Darcy’s world started to tilt on its axis, everything spiraling down into the sensations he was causing inside. She managed to draw one more sharp breath in, and then everything shook apart, taking her with it. Darcy was still shivering with the aftershocks of her own orgasm when Bucky’s thrusts turned erratic, and he came hard with a deep groan that he muffled against her shoulder.

He held her tightly against him afterwards while they were busy catching their breath. One of his hands was splayed out over her stomach, thumb stroking gently over the thin skin. 

“We just fucked in a closet,” she remarked, looking over her shoulder at him. “Steve is right about us. We’re total reprobates.”

“We are, aren’t we?” Bucky kissed her temple, and grinned. “I think I can live with that as long as you can.”

Darcy grinned back at him. “Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
